


Jedi Exile I: Struggle

by Calebs_Fanfiction_Creations



Series: Jedi Exile [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calebs_Fanfiction_Creations/pseuds/Calebs_Fanfiction_Creations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first part of the story of Nioman Dokoora; a Jedi during the years before the reemergence of the Sith on Naboo. On the outside, Nioman is a confident apprentice with extraordinary abilities but there are veiled suspicions of him on the High Council for they know of the hidden Darkness inside him. As Nioman's enmity towards the Jedi grows can his mentors reign him in or will he fall beyond the reach of the Jedi. And if he falls, can he ever return to the Light?</p><p>Read and find out! And make sure to leave comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Top of the Class

**PROLOGUE**

**Olederadi, fifty-four years after the Battle of Yavin**

_He should have acted sooner. If only his cowardice had not prevailed. Had he not seen this outcome? Had he not seen the sacrifice that he needed to make. Why had he been unable to accept what the Force had in store for him? Why had he not been able to throw himself into his destiny? Had those thirty years of solitude and reflection taught him nothing? If only he had not been such a coward. Kye Nareac, now only a charred heap, Sharad Bark, his unmoving chest still smoking from the wound that had ended his life, Celia Othi, whose body now lay in a lifeless heap. They could still be alive had he acted sooner. All those who had died this day could have been alive had he only had the courage to accept his fate._

_But enough. No more waiting. No more fears. No more hoping that he would be shown a different way. He stepped forward, reaching into the Force. He glanced around at his remaining comrades, making sure they would be able to prevail through his sacrifice. How few of them were left now. Of all the Jedi who had began in this struggle against this menace only Jacien remained. He was indeed a child of the Force. Of all the great Jedi who had died this day only Jacien still stood strong. Saolin Feng laid, barely moving, blood still pouring from where his arm used to be. Tarae Leehl rose unsteadily, her clothes smoking from the barrage of Dark energy that had assaulted her. Of all them, only Jacien remained untouched, though he could not fight the menace for much longer._

_All eyes focused on the one who they fought. Aelitou. Self-proclaimed Sith Lady and now imbued with the maleficent power of countless Sith Lords of old. Dark energy surged off of her, threatening to drown any who maintained contact with it. It was intoxicating. It called to him, urging him to give in to its lull as he had so many times in the past. He had to fight it. He had to remain free of its influence. Especially now. It would take all of his willpower, all of his resolve to do what needed to be done in order to defeat Aelitou. Once, she had been his greatest accomplishment; now she was his utmost failure. If not for his training of her this war would never have begun. If not for his training her in the ways of the Dark Side countless lives would not have ended so needlessly. He had to be the one to end this. This sacrifice would leave her vulnerable, enough so that Jacien would be able to destroy her and end this bloodshed._

_All he had to do was sacrifice himself. All he had to do was call upon the brightest Light of the Force. In the end, Light would chase away the Dark. With his sacrifice, these long-dead ghosts of ancient Sith would once more be banished into the Netherworld of the Force, never again to plague the living. All he had to do was fully give himself over to the Light and triumph over the Darnkess. He knew what the cost would be. He knew that he would not be able to carry on in life after this decision. But hadn't he always known? Hadn't the Force for years know whispered to him of his fate? And hadn't he shied away from his destiny when at any time he could have ended this misery? Takiden, Shivia, Galagri, Rantoth, Muchian and Ulic Kedrima, Plo and Dotina Bark. All of them had died because of his cowardice. But no more. It was time to embrace his destiny. It was time to accept his fate. It was time to insure that Aelitou would never end another life. It was time for him to finally make up for all the evils he had committed. From when he first felt the Darkness on Tartania all the way to the murder of Azarp Bark above Sullust. It was time to let go of all the Darkness that still tainted his soul. It was time to finally do the right thing. It was time to finally follow the will of the Force rather than pursue his own desires. It was time to truly be the Jedi Reesa had always said he would be._

_It was with that thought that Nioman Dokoora finally accepted his destiny._

* * *

 

 

'

**Brought to you by Caleb's Fanfiction Creations**

**'**

**All Star Wars characters and events belong to Disney**

**Everything else probably belongs to me**

**As much as I'd love to I don't actually make money off of this, lucky readers!**

**'**

**And now, I proudly present:**

**THE JEDI EXILE:**

**NIOMAN DOKOORA**

**Part I: The Jedi Years**

**'**

* * *

 

**Chapter 1: Top of the Class**

**53 years before the Fall of the Old Republic**

Nioman Dokoora, twelve-year-old Jedi Initiate, had just passed the test that qualified him to be chosen as a padawan by a Jedi Knight. This was no surprise to anyone. He and his two best friends, Mace Windu and Sora Bulq, were, by far, the most talented initiates at the Jedi Temple. That wasn't being arrogant, everyone knew it. Naturally, the three of them had become great friends as they achieved far higher scores in everything than their peers. They were not at all surprised when Masters Yaddle and Difusal, the facilitators of the test, gave them all top scores. The three boys had no doubt they they would all be picked as padawans by the end of the month. Dozens of Jedi Masters, even some of the top names in the order, had taken an interest in them, it was only a matter of who would get to them first.

"Don't be so proud of yourselves" said a voice behind them as they exited the testing chambers, " Those scores aren't any higher than what I received."

It was Tyrone Dooku. Padawn Dooku was nineteen, he had been apprenticed to the greatly acclaimed Thame Cerulian, but, for unexplained reasons, was handed over to Master Yoda for training. Nioman, Mace, and Sora had only been seven when Dooku had become a padawan learner but he had envied them even before that. It was as if Tyrone went out of his way to watch for any failing of the trio and to criticize them on it. Nioman and Sora had reported him to the Council once but they had disregarded it and said that Dooku would not drop to such levels and that he was one of the greatest potential Jedi since Master Cerulian. Nioman had been furious with the Council's lack of insight but Mace had eventually talked him out of confronting them over it and getting himself in trouble.

Mace was always the one who prevented Nioman or Sora, in a fit of rage which both could be prone to, from acting out in a way which would be met by disapproval by the Jedi Masters. Mace always warned them that their futures in the Order depended on how the Jedi Masters saw them now. It was true, masters like Yoda and Yaddle were old enough that they clearly remembered the padawan days of every member of the Jedi Council and they would base their decisions of who to place on the Council by apprentice careers. Nioman always said that the membership of the Council should be based only on current status, not on possible misdeeds of youth. But with ancient masters who would likely be alive for a couple more centuries, it was difficult for this to happen. At any rate, Nioman would need to make it on the Council for such changes to take place and that was many decades in the future, if would happen at all.

"Go away, Tyrone" warned Sora, "Just because your scores were this good doesn't take away from the fact that ours are as well."

"Tut, tut," chided Dooku, "Is that pride I hear. You know that the Jedi Council says about that."

"I could go in there and inform Master Yaddle that you are preventing us from achieving our true potential because your jealous of us," threatened Mace, "you know what the Council says about jealousy."

"Jealousy is the path to corruption, a trait of which a Jedi has no use," said Sora, quoting Master Yoda.

"Fine, complain to Master Yaddle," encouraged Dooku, "But remember what happened the last time you whined to the Council. It only tarnishes their opinion of you. And at this crucial stage of your life...well you wouldn't want not to be chosen would you?"

"You're a conceited bastard," scorned Nioman.

"Oh, dear. That isn't something you would want one of the Jedi Masters overhearing"

"Maybe I don't care" spat Nioman, reaching for his lightsaber.

"Nioman," Mace pleaded, "Don't do this, not now"

The footsteps of the other initiates finishing the testing echoed down the hall, coming closer.

"Well, I must be going," Dooku excused himself, "Don't count on being chosen." and with that he was gone.

Saesee Tiin, an Iktotchi who was in their class, approached them. "Was that Tyrone I saw talking to you guys? What was he doing here?"

"Just trying to dampen our spirits, nothing too bad," replied Mace, "How did you do on the tests?"

"928. I got 99 out of 100 in the piloting section. I'm happy with it, How about you guys?"

Mace, Nioman, and Sora related their scores which were a bit higher than Saesee's but not by much. The tests were divided into ten sections, each with one hundred points. They were designed that no-one would score perfectly but occasionally a particularly talented student would achieve a perfect score on one section. Some of the highest scores ever achieved were posted on the wall of the testing chamber, even those of the members of the Jedi Council. The highest score on record was that of Master Yoda, with 988. The three of them tried to be too proud when comparing thier own scores to those of the greats but they did have scores higher than several members of the Council, Mace had received 975 points with a perfect score in the leadership section. Even though they knew that tests weren't everything, you didn't really know how great a Jedi you were until you'd had some field experience but they couldn't help feeling happy about their impressive scores. "Oh, there's Master Bouri, I've gotta go" and Saesee trotted off for the Jedi Master who had already promised to choose Tiin as a padawan learner. Saesee was an interesting padawan to say the least. Even at a young age he possessed telepathic abilities to an extent that many Jedi spent their whole lives attaining. Such an ability frightened the other initiates and Saesee had few friends. Agen Kolar, a Zabrak student two years younger than Saesee, was the only initiate that was truly comfortable with Tiin and his unusual talent. Mace had tried to reach out to the shunned Iktotchi but even he had difficulty dealing with Saesee's ability to communicate mentally and see into his mind. Saesee was quite fortunate to have been chosen by the distinguished Omo Bouri, if he hadn't it was likely that no Jedi Master would choose him due to the difficulties in training such a padawan.

The three boys returned to their quarters, wondering what the coming days would bring. The next few days would decide who their Jedi Masters would be, one of the most crucial times in any Jedi's life as one's master would have a substantial role in shaping the sort of Jedi they would become. It may be selfish, but Nioman wished that an influential Jedi master would choose him, maybe even someone on the High Council. Many well-known masters had taken an interest in his and his friends' progress. He felt that they deserved masters would have the ability to unlock his their full potential. If they had that, Nioman felt there was nothing stopping them from becoming the greatest Jedi of the century. Was that pride? He didn't know. Jedi weren't supposed to be prideful of their abilities but right now Nioman didn't care. Nothing could stop him, he would show Tyrone Dooku who the better Jedi was. He would humiliate the arrogant padwan in front of the Council if he could. He would be the greatest Jedi ever and nobody would stop him.

* * *

 

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave comments, especially concrit. And, for those of you on fanfiction.net I have a forum there for discussion of mine and a few other peoples' writing. Just go onto my profile here and there will be a link to my FFN profile and a link to the forum from there.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Final Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nioman experiences a new and unexpected trial that will test him in a different way from anything he has experienced before

**Chapter 2: The Final Test**

**53 years before the Fall of the Republic**

Today was what the young initiates at the Jedi Temple called "Inspection Day". It was the last chance for potential apprentice-getters to speak with and review the skills of the initiates before they could be officially chosen as padawans. Nioman found it amusing to watch the respectable Jedi Masters politely vie over initiates. Rarely did these little conflicts amount to much, Jedi were all about following the "will of the Force", but there were sometimes occasions where several Jedi would politely insist that the Force willed for them to train a certain initiate. Oddly enough, or not, these masked quarrels always centered around very promising initiates who had received excellent scores on the tests. Nioman had mentioned this once to Mace and Sora and while Mace had reprimanded him on the grounds that he was being disrespectful they had both been amused.

Nioman did try his best not to show off more than was called for but it was hard. He wanted so badly to impress the Jedi masters and sometimes he would see one of his peers perform so badly at something that he felt a great urge to show everyone how it was really done. Throughout the day, Jedi would come up to him and ask to see him perform different actions or quiz his knowledge of the Force and of Jedi history and teachings. One Jedi knight had even asked to duel him. To his immense pleasure, Nioman defeated the Jedi Knight in front of several other Jedi. Nioman hoped that he wouldn't be picked by that knight. He didn't want a master who he was already more powerful than. He didn't want initiate training again, he yearned for a master that could really teach him and allow him to excel in his abilities. He wanted a master that could aid in making him a great Jedi, no, the greatest Jedi. For that, Nioman would need someone from the highest level of Jedi, someone who could challenge him and that he could strive to overcome.

The day was nearing its end, another hour or so and the prospective padawans would be placed in specific quarters where they would be chosen as apprentices by a Jedi Kinight. Those not picked by nightfall would return to their quarters and wait there. Nioman was talking with Mace and Sora about which Jedi were most likely to choose them when Nioman heard his name being spoken by some Jedi behind him, though it didn't sound directed at him. Nevertheless, he turned around and saw two Jedi several feet away having a muttered conversation. One was a fairly young woman whom Nioman recognized as Master Reesa Doliq, one of the Jedi who had supervised some of their activities. The other, to Nioman's pleasure and mild shock was Jedi Councilor Ramo Batrorio

"I just don't know if you can handle someone like him yet," said Master Batrorio, "he has a great deal of power which will need to be honed with care and he also has an issue with pride. I've dealt with others like him."

"Master, I want this opportunity." argued Reesa, "I want to be challenged by a padawan. Warren was great but he wasn't a challenge for me, I want someone who will force me to improve as a Jedi in order to keep up."

"I don't doubt your capabilities, I just need to insure that he is brought up properly. In a circumstance like this, with someone already so powerful, it becomes a matter of interest for the Council."

"You mean that the Council assigned you to train Dokoora. Because they have special interests in him."

"I did not say that, I chose him on my own. I think that he is very intriguing and that he needs a master who has previous experience with others like him."

"I know you've been successful with that, you trained me after all, but I want this opportunity and I may not get it again. Rarely do we see anyone with so much potential."

"Which is why I need to insure that he becomes an asset."

"Master, I don't know how I can change your mind on this but I feel the Force calling me on this. I've never felt anything like it. Other Jedi have said that it is common to get this feeling when choosing a padawan learner. I think I'm meant to train him."

Master Batrorio sighed, "Fine, Reesa. You can train him. I have complete faith that you will train him well. If you ever are unsure of how to proceed, I will be here to advise you to the best of my ability."

"Thank you, Master."

As the two Jedi departed Nioman heard Sora say, "Nioman, hey, did you hear me or what."

"Huh?, no."

"What were you looking at over there?"

"Oh, you weren't eavesdropping on those Jedi masters were you?" guessed Mace with disapproval.

"No, well, I guess. They were talking about me, though."

"What did they say?" Sora questioned, leaning in, "Is Master Batrorio going to pick you as a padawan? he's on the Council-"

"Sora!" chided Mace, "don't get so excited, he shouldn't be listening on them."

"I couldn't help it. What would you do if you heard someone on the Council talking about you?"

"I don't know" admitted Mace, "I know this is so big and I'm excited too, but what if they caught you." Today is the absolute worst day to get in trouble."

"Okay, it was bad, I know, stop shoving it in my face. No one found out and it wasn't something huge."

"Like calling Tyrone a conceited bastard," suggested Sora.

"Stop pestering him," said Mace, "but, Nioman, you need to be more careful."

"I know, alright, just get off my back."

Just then, Master Yaddle's voice rang out, "Attention! Depart for waiting quarters, the young ones must. Three hours you have to be chosen by a Jedi Master. Then, to bed you must go, for even if not chosen tonight, means not that happen later it will not. Now, go you all must, and with you, may the Force be!"

All of the initiates separated to wait in the waiting quarters that had been specifically built for this purpose. They offered an opportunity for Jedi to speak with their future apprentices with complete privacy. They also insured that the initiates would not know who had been chosen yet and by whom until the following day.

Nioman paced his room, waiting for Master Doliq to arrive and inform him that he would become her apprentice. Nioman still wasn't sure what he thought of his future master. He had hoped to become the padawan learner of someone on the Council, maybe even Yoda, though that would have been impossible as Yoda already had a padawan named Ki-Adi Mundi. Nioman knew that Reesa Doliq was a respected Jedi Master, even at a fairly young age, but he had no idea if she would be able to maximize his potential. Regardless, the decision was made, he just hoped that she would come soon. If had hadn't been chosen by tomorrow morning and his friends had, he didn't know what he would do.

_You must have patience, Nioman._

"What!" Nioman started. Someone, a woman, had just spoken inside his head. He had never felt anything like it before, not when in the presence of the Council, not even when speaking to telepathic Saesee Tiin. It had come from everywhere, yet nowhere. It was is if this person, however was speaking to him, was looking inside his very soul and that disturbed Nioman deeply.

_Do not be alarmed, the Force is with you. You will be a great Jedi, but you must have patience._

"Where are you!" Nioman nearly screamed.

_Be calm. A Jedi must be able to handle any situation._

"Who are you?, Show yourself!"

_Relax. Calm yourself; then I will speak with you._

Nioman took a deep breath. Be calm? How was he supposed to do that? He had just suffered the most unnerving experience in his life. It was as if she had seen inside him, like she had seen into every secret thought, every suppressed desire. Yet she expected him to be calm, this person, whoever had done that. It was a test, he knew it. It was meant to catch him completely off guard and to see how he would handle the pressure and the shock of it. He needed to get control over the torrent of emotions that stormed through him. He needed to show that he could handle the strain of it. He needed to overcome everything his mind and body told him to do. The urges to run, to scream, to flee from this presence, he had to control them.

"Where are you? Please, show yourself." He pleaded, it was the best he could do at the moment.

_Reach out with your mind. Find me._

"How? We aren't able to sense anything with the Force inside the cells."

_Have faith. The Force will be your guide._

Nioman slowly spread his mind outwards. It was exactly what the initiates had been told not to do. They had been told that they would be unable to sense anything outside the walls of their rooms and that it would be foolish to try. Nevertheless, Nioman extended his consciousness, desperate to find the person who was tormenting him so. It felt like hours that he searched, finding nothing. Soon his mind was completely exhausted but every time he began to give up he was urged on again by the voice in his head. At one point he felt very strongly that he had touched something but then it vanished. Completely. Even the traces he had felt before were gone. Then Master Doliq entered the room.

"Well done, my new apprentice." she said with a smile.

"It was you." realized Nioman, his words slurred withe exhaustion, "You're the one who spoke in my mind."

"Yes, it was me. I am very impressed, young one. Even I was unsure if you would succeed. I do not believe that anyone has ever broken through the barriers of this place."

"But...the things...that you saw in me."

"Indeed. I saw all that you were, that you are, and all that you aspire to become. But I will not judge you based on the shadows of your mind. All Jedi have secrets that they do not share, yet if we discriminated against them, there would be no Jedi Order. Despite what the Council may say, I believe that you will be a great Jedi, perhaps the greatest Jedi, just as you dream of. For now, though, you must rest. I will return to you in the morning.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please leave a comment and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
